


A moment's peace

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro Week 2016, but he still tries, just shiro trying to relax, too much happened for that to happen easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Shiro didn’t ask for much; just for life to calm down and give him a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, so I'm scared I can't write for them properly. But it was still fun trying to get the right tone.
> 
> Prompts Used: Day 1: Pre-Kerberos + Day 3: Sky/Stars + Day 4: Friends/Relationships + Day 6: Day off/Break

It felt like a whole lifetime passed since Shiro was able to breath and sit down without having to get up quickly without notice.

There was always something to do, someone to look out for as they ventured throughout deep space. Shiro being the oldest and dubbed new leader of the paladins he knew that it wasn’t just a title. It also implied so much more as it gave him a whole new set of worries and stress. The responsibilities that were thrust upon him since his escape from the Galra wasn’t something to sneeze at; the stakes meant people’s lives were at stake and having to fight a war he barely learned about since the Kerberos mission fiasco. In fact, there wasn’t much of a stretch to relax especially the way anxiety and paranoia clung to him these days. It felt like he had to do something to occupy himself in order to stay sane and somewhat sociable around others. After months of being separated from Earth and his crew Shiro was surprised at how well he was reacting when he was told he was the new warrior to help form Voltron. That was why when rare moments like the one that presented itself now made Shiro nervous. He was in the middle of walking in an empty hallway wondering whether or not if he wanted to grab a light snack or head to the training section and train with Keith.

It was his day off so to speak and, Shiro honestly didn’t know how to spend it.

He was sure it was to do with his reluctance to ponder deeply into his demons and traumatic experiences in order to positively move on. Either way, he found himself unable to figure out what he wanted to accomplish for the day before going back into the predictable stressful routine as one of the universe’s hope and saviors. It was almost strange to think about what has happened over a year after leaving Earth and promptly being taken prisoner from a stronger alien race. He didn’t exactly know how long it was since he was out here in the open but, he could tell it was a while with the few hints he got from some of his conversations with his teammates. It was torturous to some extent when he would sleep and wake up to in a reality where his past fascination with space was crushed. There were people close to him that were missing, a younger clad of group that looked up to him, and thousands of unnamed galaxies that were in a brink of extinction waiting for his team to save them. It was a lot; and it was a heavy burden that kept him up late when he went to sleep.

As he kept walking, he listened how his own feet barely made any loud noises, the few windows that he was able to see barely gave him much comfort. It was too open, even if the sights of bright stars were breathtaking. The same sky he got used to still had some remnants of wonder, however most of it was pulsed with fear of being caught off guard and attacked. Before taking on his mission with the older Holts Shiro, was enamored with space exploration. It was one of the last frontiers human beings wanted to venture out and Shiro was no exception. The number of unknown factors was a great challenge to confront that he worked hard to be chosen to go up and beyond their usual limits. Back then, he didn’t know what laid ahead of them; and instead naively went on board and lifted off deep into space. And now, Shiro was currently walking around a 10,000 plus year advance alien ship trying to defeat this huge civilization that practically has the whole galaxies in control. It was insane, and Shiro was very thankful for having a team with him.

By the time he finished his thought he was at a cross way, his muscles weren’t sore and his stomach wasn’t really that empty. So it left him to just stand there looking at both directions wondering and wonder what the hell he was even doing. He was pretty sure it was mid-afternoon from Coran said when he asked earlier when they were talking. The day was almost over and Shiro’s level of relaxation was nonexistent, it wasn’t like he was surprised how the day turned slightly tedious. But just as he was about to turn he heard more footsteps and voices colliding with each other. He could tell apart the laughter of Lance, Hunk’s snorting and Pidge’s sassing comeback. His shoulders went from ridged to less stiff in a matter of seconds as he walked to where their feet were walking; when he made it closer he could see Keith joining them and making their conversations reach a higher volume. When Hunk noticed him first he waved Shiro over as they all made their way to the kitchen. With them closer and letting the hallways seem less lonely he let himself smile. From the kitchen both Coran and Princess Allura were there waiting for them with food ready.

He took his seat and responded back when someone talked him, and just like that he felt like he could autopilot the rest of lunch with ease. It was his rare day off, and even though there was so much to think about and do Shiro let himself enjoy this meal and watch his new crazy family give him peace. Life was so much harder but with moments like this he thought it was kind of worth all that trouble. But not really because he was still a fairly young guy and he already had some white hair. So if life could just stop kicking him that would be great. If not awesome.


End file.
